


Five times Lonnie and Kyle took care of Rogelio and one time he was the one who took care of them

by Baho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And love, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Childhood Friends, Children, Cute Kids, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kyle (she-ra) is a good bro, Life in the Horde (She-Ra), Lonnie (she-ra) is a good bro, Pre-Canon, Rogelio (she-ra) is a good bro, Sweet, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, but nothing graphic, canon typical child neglect and abuse, it’s great to be friends with friends, some bullyng, some training, the author doesn’t know anything about lizards, the author has a lot of feelings, these kids need a hug, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baho/pseuds/Baho
Summary: Growing up in the Horde isn’t easy. Thankfully, they have each other back.
Relationships: Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-ra), Kyle & Lonnie (She-Ra), Kyle & Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie & Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Five times Lonnie and Kyle took care of Rogelio and one time he was the one who took care of them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> I just wanted to give these kids some love.  
> Thanks to my beta who keeps with my bullshit on a daily basis.

1.

Kyle noticed first.

“Hey Lonnie?” He called low enough so she’d be the only one to hear him.

Lonnie turned on him a tired gaze. The training had been rough and Lonnie, as well as all the kids in their faction, was exhausted.

“What?”

As inconspicuously as possible, Kyle tried to indicate what he wanted her to see without anyone else noticing. But Kyle wasn’t very good at being inconspicuous and an exhausted Lonnie was even more short-tempered than a regular Lonnie.

“What’s wrong with you, Kyle?” She snapped, her annoyance audible in her voice.

“Look.” Said Kyle, pointing at a corner of the cafeteria.

Lonnie looked and then looked some more. Her brows furrowed.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?”

Kyle made a frustrated noise and pointed once more but with more precision this time.

“The new kid.” Said Kyle, just to be sure.

Lonnie glanced at the new recruit. She couldn’t remember his name. She hasn’t really payed attention when Shadow Weaver introduced him to the faction. Roger? Rogelio? Whatever-was-his-name was perched on a chair, his head barely higher than the level of the table. He was too short to sit properly and had to stand on his chair.

“What’s the matter with him?”

From where she was, the new kid looked perfectly fine. Maybe a bit lost and lonely but there was nothing unusual about it. Being new at the Horde was easy for no one. Lonnie got punched in the face by Catra for no reason on her first day.

“He didn’t eat anything.”

Lonnie shrugged.

“Maybe he’s too freaked out to eat. It’s his first day after all.”

“Yeah, maybe you do have a point.”

Kyle didn’t sound convinced. Lonnie nudged him.

“Stop being a creep and eat or you’ll be hungry all night and I won’t give you any cookies this time.”

Kyle opened his mouth, ready to argue that he wasn’t a creep and that Lonnie had to stop bringing the cookies story all the time because it only happened once, but she was quicker than him and put an entire potato in it. Kyle looked so ridiculous with his mouth full of potato and his outraged face. Lonnie bursted into laughter. When she went to bed, Lonnie had completely forgotten the new kid and his untouched plate.

But the next day during breakfast, Kyle nudged her and pointed at the new kid.

“Do you think he’s sick?”

“What do I know? Maybe he doesn’t like the food?”

Lonnie glanced back at her own plate and winced.

“Couldn’t blame him.”

Kyle remembered how it was to be the new kid. His first weeks at the Fright Zone had been scary and exhausting. It had been hard to keep up with the training and the ruthless officers and even harder to find his place among these kids who had been so much stronger than him and hadn’t seemed helpful at all. So, Kyle kept an eye on Rogelio, just in case. And Lonnie was wrong. Kyle wasn’t a creep or a stalker.

“It has been three days and he hasn’t attend anything.”

Lonnie laid her fork on the table and frowned, worried.

“That’s weird. Maybe he really is sick?”

The two friends exchanged a confused glance.

“So, what do we do? Hey, where are you going? Lonnie?”

Kyle jumped on his feet and hurried after her.

“Hey.”

Rogelio looked at them. Kyle waved awkwardly, not sure of what was Lonnie’s plan.

“I’m Lonnie and this is Kyle.”

The new kid pointed at himself and growled. If she was taken a back, Lonnie didn’t show it.

“Why don’t you eat?”

Rogelio growled again and Kyle understood : he couldn’t talk. Well, not like them. This was going to be a problem. On the bright side, he seemed able to understand them.

“Dude, you cannot not eat. It’s bad for you.” Said Kyle.

Rogelio glared at him. Words weren’t of use to understand that Rogelio thought Kyle was an idiot.

“Are you sick?” Asked Lonnie. Rogelio shook his head.

“You can’t reach the food?” Tried Kyle. Rogelio shook he head again.

“So what? I know it isn’t very good but you need to eat.”

Rogelio’s growl sounded frustrated. He pointed at the food on his plate, then at Lonnie and Kyle, then at the plate again and finally at himself and shook furiously his head.

“What does that mean?”

Rogelio pointed at the food and then patted his stomach and mimicked the act of throwing up.

“You can’t eat it?”

He nodded.

“But why?”

“He’s a lizard!”

A bunch of kids turned at them.

“He’s a lizard.” Repeated Kyle in a quiet voice.

“He can’t eat our food.”

Understanding dawned on Lonnie. She gaped.

“So what do you eat? Bugs? Ants? Stuff like that?”

Rogelio nodded tiredly. Now that he wasn’t gesturing anymore, Rogelio’s exhaustion was obvious.

“Well, we won’t find any bugs in here. Rogelio, you look dead on your feet. You okay if I carry you?”

Rogelio was too tired and too famished to argue. Plus, Kyle had a point. Rogelio would probably collapse if he tried to follow the boy wherever he wanted to take him. He nodded in agreement. Kyle smiled at him and picked him up before running out of the room, Lonnie on his heels.

“That’s kinda weird.” Said Lonnie, her eyes following Rogelio who was running around the lawn at the back of the mentions to catch insects.

Kyle shrugged.

“Less weird than Catra purring.”

They giggled. Rogelio stopped on his track and waved happily at them.

Lonnie and Kyle waved back.

2.

Rogelio didn’t expect anything when he was dropped at the Fright Zone. No one had asked him if he wanted to be there and anyway, he had nowhere else to go.

The first day had been confusing. There had been a lot of rules to learn and no one had been willing to explain anything to him. The few people who had tried had hastily given up, discouraged by his inability to speak. And then he had met Lonnie and Kyle.

Rogelio hadn’t expected to find friends in the Fright Zone, mostly because he never had friends before, but now, he valued them.

Kyle and Lonnie listened to him even if they couldn’t understand all his growling. Even Lonnie didn’t run out of patience when the communication was especially rough; and Lonnie was a pretty impatient person. They explained how the Horde worked to him and played with him during the break and they helped each other with lessons and during training. Living in the Fright Zone wasn’t nice, but having friends made it easier. They had even built a terrarium with the help of a kind girl called Adora and a moody one whose name was Catra so they could raise insects in it thus Rogelio wouldn’t have to look for them all the time.

“We gotta have each other back.”

That one of the few things Kyle and Lonnie never bickered about.

Weeks and months passed and nothing perturbed the routine of the Fright Zone. And one day, winter came.

For most of them, nothing changed. Sure, days were colder and everyone was reluctant to train outside but overall, the weather had little impact on the life of the Horde soldiers. Except for Rogelio.

As the days went by the weather was colder and so was Rogelio. It was like freezing from the inside and it scarred him. No matter the amount of exercise they did in training or how many layers he wore, Rogelio couldn’t find warmth.

One night, the cold became unbearable. Trembling, Rogelio left his bed and walked towards Kyle’s. The ground under his feet was cold as ice. Rogelio shivered.

Waking Kyle up was a hardship but he succeeded eventually.

“What? What’s going on?” Called Kyle's sleepy voice.

There was some muffled noises and than the yellow glow of a lamp illuminated the room. Kyle blinked.

“Rogelio? What’s going on?”

Rogelio tried to explain but he was shaking too hard.

“Woah, woah. Calm down buddy.”

Kyle rejected the covers and left his bed to crouch down to Rogelio’s level. The floor under his bare feet made him wince in discomfort. Understanding dawned on him.

“Oh my god, you must be frozen with you being cold blooded and stuff.”

Rogelio could feel the heat emanating from Kyle’s body. Instinctively, he reached to him. Kyle hugged his friend’s shaking form.

“C’mon. You’re small enough.’ There’s enough room for the both of us in my bed.-

That night and all the nights until winter came to an end, Rogelio slept tucked against Kyle’s warmth.

3.

Lonnie was a fast learner. She was the first to be able to aim at all the target at training. She could memorize a plan faster than anyone else in their faction and she learned how to assemble a weapon in less than fifteen minutes. She wasn’t the most observant like Kyle was but she was sharp.

When she had arrived at the Fright Zone, she had quickly understood what was expected from her and how to do it in the most efficient way possible. Which instructor was the meanest, who would be willing to lend her a hand, how to sneak snacks in the dorms, Lonnie has made a mental list of the things you had to know if you wanted to survive at the Fright Zone. And the most important of them, the one written in capital red letters on the top of the list was: Friends gotta have each other's back.

Kyle was annoying but his was her friend and they trusted each other to be there for each other no matter what. And now, Rogelio was included in this pact as well.

There was a boy in their faction. Lonnie didn’t know his name but she had the information that mattered : he was older than her by a couple of years, much taller than she was, and a bully. Time to time, she saw him picking at other kids. He’d push them to the ground, make fun of them or force them to give him their ration of food. Lonnie never intervened. She didn’t want the attention, thank you very much. But one day, the bully noticed that one kid who was smaller than anybody else; in other words, an easy mark.

The winter had been rough and everyone was glad when spring finally came. At last, going outside wasn’t torture anymore and the kids could actually enjoy their free time. Seated in a corner, Lonnie was enjoying the light breeze on her face and the warmth of the sun on her skin. Being part of the horde was exhausting. There always were exercises, people running around, instructions to follow, kids crying at night, the list was endless. There always was something to do or someone to communicate with and sometimes, just sitting quietly was needed. Sometimes, Lonnie just wanted to be left alone.

An outraged growl disturbed Lonnie’s rare peace of mind. Under normal circumstances, Lonnie would have ignored the fight or whatever what was going on. But the yelp has came from the direction of where she knew Rogelio has been basking in the sunlight on a rock. Kyle and her had helped him to find a rock big enough for him to lay on it and to put it in the best spot to enjoy the warmth. Lonnie jumped on her feet and ran. Rogelio growled again. She was certain it was him now.

Lonnie came to a stop and anger boiled in her stomach. She had been right. Rogelio has been the one who has screamed. The boy she knew as « the dumb bully » had grabbed him by the tail and left him up. Hanging high above the ground, Rogelio was desperately trying to claw at the boy and to bit him but the boy was holding him at arms length, making it impossible for Rogelio to reach. Amused by the lizard’s gesticulations, the boy was laughing. His laugh morphed into a whine when a rock collided with his ear. Dropping Rogelio, he turned around and spotted the small girl who was glaring daggers at him, another rock in her hand.

“You wanna die?”

The girl didn’t budge. She armed her arm and threw. The rock hit the boy in the face, making him bleed. Stunned, he took a step back. Lonnie crouched and picked two more rocks.

“You better leave my friend alone.”

This time, he dodged the first rock but the second one hit his shoulder. With a scream, he ran at Lonnie and threw her to the ground. Pain irradiated through Lonnie’s skull and her vision became blurry. Someone shouted and the boy was drawn away from her. Lonnie blinked. A very angry Adora was yelling in the boy’s face, her hands balled into fists. Catra was at her side, her claws out and a snarl on her face. A nudge at her side draw Lonnie’s look away from the scene. Looking concerned, Rogelio was looking down at her. Lonnie rose up with a wince.

“Stop looking at me like that. I’m okay.”

4.

Orientation exercises, thought Kyle, were the worst. They were woken up in the middle of the night, which was rude enough by itself, and then divided into small groups and thrown in the middle of nowhere and they were supposed to find their way back to the Fright Zone. And of course, if a group was too slow to come back, its members were had some sanction. Kyle genuinely hated orientation exercises.

“Are you sure it’s the right way?”

Lonnie gave him one of her « Shut up or face the consequences. » look and quickened her pace. Kyle sighed and followed her. Running around the woods in the middle of the night wasn’t easy. He didn’t know how Lonnie managed to walk that fast without tripping on rocks and roots and falling. A whine behind him made Kyle stop in his track.

“Rogelio, you good buddy?”

Rogelio made a pity full noise. Kyle was worried. He turned around and crouched down. He could hear Rogelio’s panting.

“Sorry dude. Forgot your legs were too short for you to keep up. You know how’s Lonnie.”

Talking about the wolf, Lonnie had just noticed the boys weren’t behind her anymore.

“What are you doing? C’mon hurry the hell up.” Came her impatient voice.

Kyle sighed and picked Rogelio in his arms.

Orientation exercises really were the worst.

“We will never make it if you keep being that slow.”

Hissed Lonnie when Kyle joined her.

Kyle didn’t get angry easily. He rarely talked back and always tried to soften the edges. But it was the middle of the night, he was tired and cold, he didn’t know when they’d be back to the Fright Zone or if they were even walking in the right direction, and Lonnie was being a prick.

He snapped.

“Well, maybe if you cared about your teammates instead of bossing us around you’d understand why we weren’t following you.”

Lonnie finally noticed Rogelio in Kyle’s arms. Her eyes widened in understanding and culpability.

Without saying anything, she gently took Rogelio from Kyle and carried him until they were back to the Fright Zone.

5.

The nurse sighed in annoyance.

“Listen kids, I don’t have time to waste.”

“No, you listen” Cut the girl. “Our friend is sick. You are a nurse aren’t you? So, do your job.”

“He doesn’t look sick to me.”

Pointed dryly the nurse who was highly irritated at this point. Usually, the children from the Horde weren’t that disrespectful. But these two wouldn’t budge when given order to leave.

“You didn’t examine him.” Said the boy.

The nurse sighed once more.

“Fine, I’ll take a closer look.”

She pointedly ignored the boy’s grateful eyes.

“But if he’s faking it to skip training, Shadow Weaver will hear about it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Said the girl at the same time as he was saying:

“Thank you. I think he’s got a fever”

Turned out, the kids had been right. The young recruit was, in fact,sick and it was pretty bad.

He’d had to stay at the nursery and she couldn’t say for how long at this point.

She was surprised at how hard making the recruit’s friends leave the nursery would be. She was even more surprised when they came back the day after and the day after that.

They came back every day until the recruit has fully recovered. Sometimes, it was the boy. Sometimes, it was the girl. More often than not, they came together and stayed until she had to make them leave. They sat next to the recruit’s bed and talked to him, brought him what she has thought at first were some kind of candy but has discovered with disgust were actually insects and kept reminding her to keep him warm as if she hasn’t known how to do her job. It was unusual and irritating but the nursery felt nonetheless empty when the recruit has fully recovered and has been allowed to go back to his dorm.

+1.

They were losing. The princesses were too strong and they didn’t have enough munitions. A tank exploded and a cloud of dust rose around them. Rogelio shut his eyes. He could hear Kyle coughing on his left and Lonnie swearing on his right. When he opened his eyes the dust has settled down. Lonnie swore forcefully. A gigantic wave was coming in their direction, drowning bots and tanks alike. Running away wasn’t and option. They could never run fast enough. Rogelio looked around the battle field. Panicked Horde soldiers. Useless weapons. And the water was getting closer at an alarming pace.

Rogelio had an idea. It wasn’t the best idea nor the more realistic but it was the only one he has and he didn’t have time to waste in doubt.

Both Lonnie and Kyle squawked when he picked them up without a warning and threw them on his shoulders. In other circumstances, it would have been funny. Their combined weight was heavy but Rogelio was strong and the adrenaline rush made him quicker. He ran across the field, straight to the rocks that delimited the field. Rogelio jumped and started to climb.

“Good game, Rogelio!”

Lonnie left his shoulder and to climb by herself. Kyle was quick to follow her example and soon enough, the trio was on top of the rock.

Below them, the Horde troupes were swept away by the water.

But his friends were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Take care. Drink water and wear a mask.


End file.
